History
by Megwritesx
Summary: Nick and Carla have a lot of History. Their History isn't all good, but was it worth fighting through all the difficult years to get to where they are now?
**I just want to say Happy Birthday to my idol Ali King who plays the amazing Carla Connor. She's so talented and I'm really sad she's leaving.** **I do not own One direction history or Coronation street (though wouldn't it be awesome if I did? ;)) This is something different and it's a bit crap but I decided to post it anyway. Please leave a review if you have time :) x**

' _You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)_

 _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_

 _You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)_

 _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever'_

 _2010_. 15th of February. The day it all began. The love, hate (though there was no real hate) We met for the very first time in the factory. I couldn't believe it when Sean said you were Gail Platt's son! You were too cocky for your own good at times. We fancied each other and did a bit of harmless flirting. You bought into Underworld, stole my workers and that was just the start! I was nearly burned alive by my crazy ex husband Tony and all you cared about was business. I thought you were heartless but no, you care more than I could ever imagine. I became an alcoholic and you had an affair. We were far from perfect, we still are but together, we're perfect.

 _2011_. Another 'great' year. I was raped by my fiancé, I tried and to get Peter into my bed and only succeeded at the end of the year and you still had a crush on Leanne. We didn't talk much that year either. We avoided each other I guess. You were still there, I thought about you a few times, did you ever think about me? Why didn't we notice the attraction before that horrific year? It would've been so much easier.

 _2012_. Frank was found not guilty and was murdered. Me and Peter's affair was exposed which was half the reason Frank was found not guilty. Leanne and you got back together for the 100th time! Then it was Me and Peter vs Leanne and you. We were all constantly fighting, especially after Simon drank that bottle of wine. We fought over custody of Simon and in the end you and Leanne won. You were such a caring and loving man and an amazing father, why didn't I see that sooner? It would've caused so much less heartbreak.

 _2013_. Kylie could've been pregnant with your baby after she cheated on David with you, what a mess eh?. You were in a car crash caused by your own brother and spent half a year in the hospital, you got brain damage, you couldn't control yourself so you hit Leanne and you were threatened by David more than once. Rob stole off me and we lost the Bookies. Hayley found out she got cancer and I got to married to the so called 'love of my life'. He kissed another girl on our wedding night. Why couldn't we've got together sooner? You would never cheat on me even if I did.

 _2014_. We were invisible to each other. Leanne left you for Kal, Peter and I broke up because he was a lying cheating alcoholic, Rob killed Tina, I ruined Tracy and Rob's wedding day, Hayley died and I lost my beautiful baby girl. We didn't see each other, but I still thought about you every once in a while. If someone told me in 2014 that in 2015 I'd be dating Nick Tilsley I would've laughed! But now I can't think of anything better.

 _2015_ was where it all truly began. It was harmless flirting at the start, a few late night chats here and there. Then our lips locked for the very first time, it was awkward but sweet and meaningful. Little did we know that that kiss was the one the started something incredible. We shared a few more kisses over the next months (not all of them were sober) You were always there for me Nicky and I'm eternally grateful for that. 20th August. That night changed everything. 3 words. 1: She's, 2: Not and 3: You. She's not you. And you're not him, you're one of a kind. You're perfect for me Nicky boy.

 _2016_. Worst start to the year ever. You were there for me through those tough times. You were right behind me through everything. I made mistake after mistake but you never left me. You forgave me and we moved on, because that's what real love is.

 _2017._ At times we thought we weren't going to make it. We thought we'd have to break up, go our separate ways but we still went on fighting. We got married, it was the best day of my life. I was worried that you would change your mind at the last minute and humiliate me in front of everyone -but you didn't. You could never hurt me because you love me so much and I love you. Two months after the wedding I found out I was pregnant. I was scared, so scared in fact but you held my hand and wiped away my tears. You told me we'd be ok, and we are. We're always ok in the end.

 _2018_. What a year, eh? I went into labour three weeks early and gave up everyone a scare. But our baby was fine. She was more than fine actually, she was perfect. Everything we'd been through had made us stronger. Every ounce of pain and hurt I've ever felt was worth it. I've now got a baby girl. She's my everything, as well as you Nicky! All the fighting, arguing and sleepless nights were worth it as we lay on our bed with our beautiful daughter between us.

We've got a lot of history Nicky, not all of it's good but it was worth it. It was worth it because now we're a family. That's all I ever wanted; a family, a loving partner and a baby.


End file.
